1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electric appliance, and more particularly, relates to an electrical water heater equipped with temperature control unit, by which a user is able to selectively and purposely setting the heating temperature of the water reserved in the heater.
2. Description of Related Arts
Commonly, an electrical water heater comprise a temperature control unit, through which a predetermined temperature, 100° C., is set in advance, so that when the water reserved in the vessel of the water boiler reach such predetermined temperature, the temperature control unit would automatically switch off electricity power for terminating the heating process. However, in routine practices, some warm or lukewarm water would be required under some circumstances, rather than 100° C. boiling water. Obviously, the conventional water boilers were unpractical for providing such temperature adjusting function. Unfortunately, user had to be patient and waiting for the boiled water gradually cooled down to meet their requirements. Needless to say, considerable energy had been wasted in such heating process. It is highly desirable to develop a water heater including an adjustable temperature control unit so that user could freely and deliberately set an optimal temperature of the water.